


Cat play

by HanaNaraku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Sans, Dom Papyrus, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Sub Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNaraku/pseuds/HanaNaraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of my previous- Tender Love.<br/>Sans turns into a kitten and plays with Papyrus for a bit. Upon turning back into his normal self with the exception of having cat ears and a tail, he decides to further torment his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat play

Sans opened his eyes wearily as he heard the mailbox be opened, no doubt his brother had more notices from Muffet to pay his tab. His body ached from the previous nights activities and was intertwined with his sleeping brothers.

 

He smiled and gently stroked his brothers cheek, sighing contently as his brother pulled him closer despite being asleep. Such a sweet lazy bones!

 

However, as much as Sans would love to stay like this with his brother he really wanted to eat something before he had work. Running around without much magic wasn't what a guard would do!

 

So slowly and with patience he pulled himself away from his brother and out from under the warm covers, grabbing his pyjama pants and sliding them on. Making his way up the stairs as quietly as he could. Without realising that Papyrus was watching, internally screaming at himself at how adorable his brother is. Trying so hard to not wake him.

 

Somehow, he managed to get to the bathroom and close the door. In the bathroom was a cupboard full of spare clothes which mainly consisted of t-shirts, shorts and slippers. Sans grabbed the white t-shirt, black shorts and pink slippers, for some reason they were the most comfy to wear. And he kinda liked the look of the outfit, though he'd never admit so loudly. After all this is what his lazy bones brother would wear! But it'd do whilst he made himself food, maybe even tidy his brothers room. Again.

 

Grabbing the toothpaste, he cleaned his teeth for two minutes exactly before he left the bathroom to see his lazy brother still asleep. Course after what happened last night, he couldn't really be mad at him. He felt his cheek bones blush a bright blue, he still couldn't believe that they did that. Such an intimate act without any of the dates that his book had said to do BEFORE engaging in such activities. But then again it did feel as though they did those things, giving each other pet names and showering one another in hugs and kisses.

 

He just had to go that little further to get the desired results.

 

Shaking his head to stir him from those thoughts he went into his room and gathered all the clothing in need of a wash. Such a simple task had his body feel so strange however, why he felt so warm was unknown. Perhaps he should open his window for a while?

 

With a heavy sigh he headed towards the window before something caught his attention in the mirror.

 

"What is that?" Sans looked at the back of his shorts there was a light blue cat tail sticking out. It looked similar to the one that the silly cat had, maybe his magic was unconsciously trying to re-create it?

 

Hearing his brother shuffle downstairs he forcefully popped it away and yet as he thought it'd gone a set of cat ears poofed onto his head and that tail returned looking more realistic than before. He dropped the pile of clothing down to have a closer look, tracing his fingers along the top and rubbing behind his-

 

"mm~" he purred and gasped as he pulled himself away. His soul pounding in his chest. Note to himself, don't touch behind ears!

 

"I- I gotta stop playin' around!" he picked up the pile of clothing franticly again, "I have to get some work done" his ears and tail poofed away and he walked over to the door.

 

When outside his bedroom he placed the clothing down outside his room and headed towards Papyrus' room only as he opened the door he was surprised when he was pulled in.

 

"morning!" Papyrus had hugged Sans tightly but besides a pair of shorts he was naked, Sans blushed brightly from such close contact again, his soul still pounding from the sensitive touch.

 

"M- morning" Sans stuttered as he was unable to look up in embarrassment.

 

Papyrus chuckled, "how are you feeling today, bro?"

 

"Good... you?" Sans didn't look but as his soul calmed a little returned the hug, still being careful as to where to put his exposed hands.

 

"great!" Papyrus said rubbing the top of his little ones head. Which was true, he hadn't felt so good in years. Never had he thought that his brother could be like that, adorable even as he was undone.

 

"Um... Papy? can you let me go? I wanna gather up your clothes" Sans asked as he pulled himself away.

 

"alright" Papyrus smiled as he released his grip, "i'm gonna get a shower, maybe later we could watch some t.v. together? after all we can't exactly go out in this weather."

 

Sans looked eyes wide and peeked past Papyrus to see out his window. Sure enough it was snowing really heavily so he probably wasn't going to go to work today. Which was kind of a relief as his body ached.

 

Papyrus grinned and walked past his brother, patting him on the shoulder before going into the bathroom. He tensed momentarily from the touch but relaxed upon hearing the door close.

 

"Alright... where to start?" he mumbled to himself before tackling the vast clothing that was presumably thrown on to the floor despite their being a perfectly fine washing basket next to the door. However, he genuinely felt excited and pumped to get the chores done after all, he was now in his element.

 

Papyrus on the other hand, turned on the shower and let it warm up before removing his shorts. He put a hand in first to be sure it wasn't to hot as Sans was a chilly little guy and preferred his showers or baths to be extremely warm. Though it was mild enough for him to get in.

 

"did last night happen?" He wondered, "it wasn't too good to be true... right?"

 

He sighed heavily before grabbing a sponge and putting soap on it. He rubbed it all over his rib bones and arms, all very slowly. As he was lost in thought and not fully concentrating on what he was doing.

 

"i can't believe that my sweet brother could..." he shook his head in an attempt to remove such lewd thoughts but they caught up with him again as he washed away any stains that was left from the prior night, wondering if Sans still had his cum on his legs... stars he didn't deserve him.

 

Rinsing out the sponge to remove the sticky leftover juice he soaked it once more in soap. Though a terrible thought crossed his mind, one that made his eye glow for a moment, "what if that human comes and ruins it all? will I ever be as close to sans again?"

 

In a moment of panic he threw the sponge down and hit the wall causing a slight crack in the wood. In a sick terrible way he always anticipates the human killing Sans and the others then him. He never wanted to get too close to Sans in case... in case he has to start over and be content being at his side as his brother but it was more than that now it had gone too far this time. How would he cope loosing all this again?

 

He wouldn't.

 

He'd never regret it but at the same time, it was such a rare occurrence. His brother never usually brought up the subject and whenever he would have that courage then his brother would shy away, never wanting to discuss it again.

 

He hit the wall again but this time it hurt his hand a little as it cracked from the impact. He hissed from the pain and rubbed at it knowing that he'd have to find a way to cover his now slightly cracked hand.

 

"There!" Sans smiled with accomplishment as the room was nice and tidy again.

 

He grinned as the room practically shined as his clothing was placed to one side, save for one sock that was covered in notes. That one was his to pick up and being stubborn, Sans wasn't going to admit defeat and left it there. Even if it really did grind him up the wrong way.

 

He picked up the pile of dirty clothes which was mainly his never ending supply of orange jumpers.

 

Upon, going down the hallway he put them down next to his own, making sure that Papyrus was still in the shower he grabbed one of the jumpers and ran into his room.

 

Under his pillow on the top part of the crane bed, was an orange jumper. He took it a while back but now it didn't have much of his smell left so he switched them out but sighed at the fact he kept this secret to his brother and how weird it'd be if he found out. But maybe he wouldn't need these as much now as his feelings were recognised and eventually returned.

 

Not dwelling on that thought, he put the older jumper on the pile of clothing and went to open his window enjoying the feeling of the cold air against his still heated bones.

 

"Oh Sans!" Sans blinked and looked down realising that it was Alphys, curiously she looked to be carrying a bag of food, "Do you and Papyrus need any food?!" she yelled.

 

"N'aw were good!" he yelled back waving, "Oh and tell Undyne thank you for the movie!"

 

Alphys held a thumbs up and set off again, presumably to another house. Golly is she cool! Braving such wild weather, being sure that every monster was fed. Admired by all because of her bravery and unswaying confidence, something Sans hoped to be recognised for one day... he watched her go before getting down from the window.

 

Though when he got back on the carpet he felt his bones intensely heat up and an awful pain shoot up his back, it was as though someone had struck him there with a sharp object and dug it further into the wounds to further the pain. He hunched down to the floor and arched his back his hand reaching for it and gasped as the world around him seemed to darken and with a loud thud he was knocked unconscious.

 

Papyrus now fully cleaned got out of the shower and he dried himself before getting on a spare set of clean shorts and a black tank top. It wasn't until he opened the door that all the steam dispersed as he walked out. Though he was surprised when he didn't hear the pots and pans clinking as his brother usually made breakfast around this time.

 

"sans!" he called out, walking over to his room to see if he was still in there cleaning. Though it was indeed spotless he felt a sharp flurry of panic set in and dashed to the banister to see if he had gone back to the makeshift bed.

 

"where the fuck is he?" he grumbled to himself as he spotted the piles of clothing and felt a cool breeze. Walking cautiously towards Sans' bedroom he listened for any noises and when he got to the doorway he quickly turned to see nothing but a small kitten on the floor all curled up asleep, temporarily forgetting his panic.

 

Then as the cold air hit his bones, he noticed that the window was open and wandered over to it looking outside he could see the silhouette of Alphys and someone small.

 

Perhaps Sans had popped out to see her?

 

It didn't make him feel any better though in fact he felt uneasy as he leaned out as far as he could and squinted but sure enough there definitely was a small figure next to her.

 

They seemed to be talking and joking with one another as Alphys' boisterous laughter could be heard from the window. Feeling the cold get to his bones he brought himself back in and closed the window. He'd ring her in a bit and get her to bring him home. Yes that should he fine after all he trusted Alphys with Sans. Course he is gonna have words with them about this 'anime'.

 

Turning back to the small kitten that seemed to be stirring from its sleep, he picked it up and held it close to his chest. It must've climbed in the window and as it purred from being held so close, he felt the need to look after it and decided to give it some food. Maybe that silly cat had finally had a kitten? Surely they'll come pick it up later.

 

On his way downstairs he felt the small one nuzzling into his chest and meowing in such a quiet yet high pitched tone. It in a way made his soul melt, such a sweet noise. Almost like what Sans made last night...

 

"guess I should wash these... heh..." he placed the small kitten down on to the floor before picking up the covers, even putting them into the washing machine.

 

Sans watched happily as his brother did this, he felt pride that his brother was actually cleaning something. Why his body though, was doing this to him well he couldn't say but it meant that his brother took responsibility for the mess for once. Which was a joy to watch.

 

"heh, sans will be so surprised won't he?" Papyrus chuckled as he took a seat, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

 

Sans would've pouted if he could, he hated it when his brother smoked. But now he could do remove it and it'd look cute. Determined he wobbled over the bouncy mattresses, jumped on to the couch before setting his sights on the table. Only a short jump, so he wiggled himself before pouncing. Somehow he made it but his claws were visible as his soul was beating fast from such a thrill.

 

"good job little fellow" Papyrus said, stroking him on the head. He purred loudly and nuzzled into his hand though felt disappointed when he pulled away.

 

Not deferred from this, he walked closer towards Papyrus and sat down. Clearly eyeing up something. Papyrus watched the little ones eyes, stars they looked so much like Sans', bright blue and adorable.

 

He moved his arm and realised that wasn't what he was looking at, so he moved his head back. Sure enough it was following something on his head. Realising that it could very well be his cigarette, he removed it from his mouth and held it between his fingers.

 

"ah. ah, this isn't something you can play with" Papyrus tutted before stretching his bones. Sans cringed as he heard them pop.

 

Getting up he went into the fridge and grabbed a leftover taco, removing all the vegetables and shell he brought the kitten the meat on a plate.

 

"i'm sure sans wouldn't mind if you ate this"

 

Though sneakily he brought over a bottle of honey as well and happily took a sip out of it. Drinking so early in the morning? He'd have to scold him for it later!

 

Though, the smell of the meat had enthralled sans so he tucked into his meal. It was cold but for some reason it didn't make it taste bad, it actually tasted pretty good. A little tough but with his sharp teeth it wasn't really a problem. When he looked up and saw that Papyrus was drinking honey he meowed to get his attention.

 

"you enjoying that huh?" he gently stroked the small ones head again he smiled as the little one fully embraced that sweet feeling, purring loudly, "yeah... he is a good cook, still needs practice in some areas but his meals always improve. i mean that meal last night... yeah... that was awesome, heh. i hope we have that again some time"

 

Such praise made Sans' soul beat happily, he would hug his brother if he could but the meat before him drifted those thoughts away. When Sans finished his meal he stretched his body out and watched as his brother placed the now clean and dry covers on to the mattresses.

 

"should we test them out before he comes home?"

 

He pulled back the covers and got underneath, making himself comfortable and enjoying the warmth from the dryer, he sighed contently. He tapped at his chest, watching as the kitten jumped down from the table and sitting on top of him, curiously turning his head.

 

"so cute" papyrus smiled, stroking the small one again but going from his head to his tail. Such touch would be lewd if he was in his natural form, such wonderful sensations that tingled throughout his small body becoming weaker from the touches, he almost lost his footing a few times.

 

Soon Sans felt the stroking becoming slower and slower, until his hand fell. To his dismay he had fell asleep. So Sans carefully walked towards Papyrus' face, giving it a quickly nuzzle and lick before he tackled the covers until he got underneath and lay on his brothers chest. He could fell his brothers bones underneath the thin tank top that he had on. His soul seemed calm too and with the combined warmth from the covers and his brother's soul then he couldn't help but feel tired himself and soon dozed off.

 

It was a short time later that Papyrus groaned as his chest felt heavy and upon opening his eyes he saw the time and was about to jump up in panic as Alphys would likely be at home by now but shuffling under the covers made him stop. Pulling up the covers was a sleeping Sans, his soul instantly seemed to calm down. He sighed from relief as his brother was safe and... napping?

 

Papyrus shook his brother lightly which seemed to wake him as his eyes slowly opened and hands gripped on his shirt.

 

"Nnn... yeah?" Sans rubbed his eyes and looked up at Papyrus. One of his hands rested against his ribs to keep himself upright.

 

"i love you" he smiled as he rubbed Sans' head.

 

"Mwehe heh... you know if I had hair you would..." he yawned, "... rub it all off"

 

Papyrus chuckled, bringing his sleepy brother close to him. A hand under his chin, bringing his mouth close. Kissing it lightly before stroking his blue cheek.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"erm..." Papyrus glanced over at the clock though with the lack of lighting it was difficult to make out, "about six-ish" he said, though unsure as to whether he was correct or not.

 

"Oh" Sans sighed but smiled as he put his own hand on his brother's, "Can we still watch t.v.?"

 

"sure, but... you'll have to sit here bro" he patted to the side of himself.

 

"But... i'm comfy" Sans pouted, rubbing his hands in a circular motion on his brother's chest.

 

Well he wasn't going to complain. Especially if Sans kept stretching his legs out like that... slightly grinding against his pelvis...

 

Papyrus eyed Sans up for a moment and chuckled lightly, "not in the mood for clothing today?"

 

Sans furrowed his eyes, of course he was dressed! he was wearing that shirt and... shorts... he squeaked as he realised that his clothing was gone. In a moment he covered his brother's eyes.

 

"D- don't look!" he blushed brightly as his brother grabbed his own hands and pulled them down.

 

"don't be shy i saw a lot more of you last night" Papyrus winked, chuckling as his brother stuttered and pouted.

 

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, he carefully got off his brothers chest and settled himself so that he was next to Papyrus. He rested a hand on his brother's chest and pulled up the covers so his blushing face wasn't so obvious. Squeaking again as his brother wrapped an arm around him.

 

"are you comfy?" Papyrus asked.

 

"Y- yeah" Sans mumbled, "Should we watch some t.v now? I- I think one of Napstablook's shows are on"

 

"sure" Papyrus said handing the remote over to Sans and taking another cigarette from the side.

 

Turning on the t.v. the two watched the show, though it was focused on the weather and what one should wear to avoid getting ill and to be more noticable to other monsters so that if they should get lost, then they are easy to find.

 

"Are we watching another movie tonight?" Sans asked, turning towards his brother.

 

"sure how about-"

 

"Kissy cutie 4! revenge of the caped man! mwehehe!" Sans laughed as he fist pounding the air with excitement.

 

"exactly!" Papyrus chuckled, "oh! and sans i forgot you missed this kitten, it had soft fur and sweet blue eyes... i've not seen one in Snowdin before except for that cat"

 

"Yeah?" Sans smiled mischievously though hidden from view thanks to the covers.

 

"yeah... it was really cute... in fact where did it go?" Papyrus looked around but quickly gave up being too lazy to get up, "maybe it went off again?"

 

Only as he settle back into the covers Sans snuggled closer to him, looking up at him with big eyes that focused solely on him.

 

"what's wrong?"

 

"Maybe... it never left..." Sans winked as he allowed the cat ears and tail to take form.

 

"oh... fuck..."

 

"Language brother!" he scolded before giggling his brother now stuttered and flushed a bright orange. Body limp and unsure with what to do with itself.

 

Refrain? or ravage him?

 

Knowing his brother, Sans was aware that Papyrus could teleport to places so it wouldn't be a problem for him to bail out and go see Muffet. For the longest he suspected something could be going on between them on the account that sometimes Papyrus wouldn't come home till early in the morning. But then again he could've just have been over thinking things.

 

"Are you okay Papy?" Sans asked tilting his head to the side curiously.

 

He smiled smugly as Papyrus' hand twitched, desperately wanting to touch but resisting as though he would lose control. Which was close to the truth as he could feel that familiar sense of arousal taking form in his pants.

 

"s- sans what are t-those?" he gulped as he nervous raised his hand closer to Sans' ears.

 

"Aren't they cool?" Sans took a hold of his brother's hand, "Wanna touch them?"

 

As Papyrus nodded, Sans re-adjusted himself so that he was again laying down on his brother's chest as he did not want to sit upright and expose his ribs, besides laying like this had its advantages.

 

"Go ahead Papy" Sans closed his eyes waiting for his brother to stroke them.

 

When had his brother become so good at this? All he was asking was for him to touch them its not like it was a lewd request so why he felt so hot and bothered by it, he didn't understand.

 

But upon touching the left one first stroking it gently then slowly lowering towards the back of his ear, he heard Sans purr from the touch. Interesting... with more strokes on the back of his ear, the louder Sans' purring got. His body also slightly lifting like a cat does when stroking its body then lowering himself down again. His tail also started moving around under the covers, sometimes smacking against his legs.

 

"So good Papy~" Sans sighed as he nuzzled into his brother's arm.

 

Papyrus also let himself relax more as Sans looked back at him with that wonderful look of trust that only he could have. Pulling his brother closer to him he kissed him, closing his eyes for a moment, savouring the feeling on his brother being so close to his body, so close to sitting on his half-hard cock that already begun craving attention from the other.

 

Sans gripped tightly onto his brother's shirt, his body pressed as close to Papyrus as possible. But he pulled back to get his breath and took a hold of his brother's hands rubbing his fingers against his own lovingly.

 

"i love you sans..."

 

Sans smiled, his soul fluttering brightly as his brother confessed his love for him again, his cheeks a light blue but he wasn't embarrassed as it was what he'd waited to hear for a long time now. He pecked one of his hands when he felt something was off about it. Frowning, he pulled up the hand and saw the crack.

 

"Papy? what did you do to your hand?" Sans worriedly asked, showing his brother the crack as though he hadn't known it was there.

 

He forgot to cover it up.

 

"um... well..." he rubbed the back of his head nervously as Sans inspected it. Forming his tongue as he wished to remove it.

 

"Can... can I heal it?" Sans licked his mouth then looked at his blushing brother.

 

"s- sure"

 

With Sans' guidance, Papyrus was moved to sit upright whilst Sans kneeled in front of him, hand in his with one on top and the other along with bottom.

 

Bringing it closer to his mouth, he moved one hand away from the top and licked the wound. Papyrus gasped and bit down on his other hand as Sans continued licking all over the wound, his saliva falling between the crack.

 

"s- s- sans! there a- are other ways y' k-know?" Papyrus stuttered as his cheeks growing an increasing orange colour.

 

"Shh... I wanna heal it properly or else it could scar your pretty hand" Sans said in a hushed tone, taking another lick at the sensitive wound.

 

Papyrus shivered with every long lick, his brother worked hard to cover the whole crack being sure to continue until his healing magic took affect and healed his hand. He felt smug as his brother's arm was shaking from the sensations. How dirty his brother's mind was.

 

When Sans was satisfied that the wound was healed up, he brought the hand close to his face and kissed it slowly all over. He had such large hands, compared to his own small stubby ones. They were also usually hidden in his brother's hoodie so it wasn't too often that he got to see them this close.

 

Upon examining his left hand where the index finger was, he spotted a tiny crack. It wasn't necessarily in need of healing but he wanted to play a little more, see how far he could push it before his brother took charge again.

 

Sans took the finger giving it small kisses from the knuckle to the very tip and though slow, he put it in his mouth gently licking it. Watching Papyrus' face brighten as he began to suck it a little harder wrapping his tongue around it.

 

Frantic thoughts scattered throughout his mind as his brother sucked his finger off, encasing it with his blue saliva. When had his bones become so sensitive? Why was he so horny? Why can't that be his dick instead? ... Why was he such a pervert?

 

During this time, Sans had ignored the obvious bulge from under the covers but decided to playfully touch the top with his free hand. He started to move his hand around a little at first, so not to push his brother too far as he wanted to play with his brother for as long as possible.

 

"nn... fuck sans stop that..." Papyrus wiggled slightly from the touch as Sans occasionally nipped it.

 

Sans then brought it out of his mouth to then put it back in. Thrusting it in and out of his mouth, he himself moaned slightly from the implication but focused on how his brother groaned and occasionally thrusted his hips.

 

Sans could feel his brothers cock underneath him, if not for the covers then he would likely have that inside him, he craved for it badly but knew that it would come soon enough. He just had to wait and tease his brother for a little longer.

 

Papyrus was trying so hard to restrain his urges. He tried to visualise his finger being his dick, so to relieve the tension but that could only go so far, when his cock would throb hard from the lack of touch.

 

"fuck sans, a- are you almost done?"

 

Sans pulled himself away from his brothers hand, "I think i'm done papy"

 

"...Anywhere else need healing?" Sans asked with an surely innocent concerns but with ill intentions hidden behind his smile. The smile he fell in love with.

 

"uh... um... no thanks" Papyrus chuckled nervously as his brother looked at him as though he was some kind of meal as his tongue licked his teeth.

 

"Oh but I hear your bones cracking in this area a lot when stretching... maybe I could... have a look?"

 

Papyrus wanted to protest but before his mind could comprehend the situation he was in, his brother had already pulled back the covers and tugging at his belt.

 

"sans?"

 

Sans looked up at Papyrus and smiled, "Don't worry brother let me make you feel better!"

 

Papyrus turned away in embarrassment as Sans removed his brothers shorts completely, almost choking as his brother whispered, "So... big..."

 

He dared to look at his dear brother of whom was equally looking back at him with trust and clear devotion, "don't worry bro remember last night? well tonight I wanna make you feel good! okay?"

 

Sans laughed a little as his brother nodded slowly, but put his attention on the throbbing member, "Now then... should I suck or pump it?"

 

Stars... when had Sans learned such lewd words? and why did it sound so sexy coming from him?

 

Teasingly he licked the tip, before moving down towards the base. Pleasantly he heard Papyrus curse under his breath as he rubbed it a slowly with his hands gaining a moan from him. Now confident that he knew the limit that it'd fit, he opened his mouth and slowly put it in, being sure to lick it the best he could.

 

"faster bro" Papyrus gasped.

 

Feeling a tad nervous, Sans went at a faster pace until surprisingly he got to the base though he had to use his hands to prop himself upright. He bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace before he and Papyrus found a rhythm.

 

"fuck sans" Papyrus moaned as he clenched the covers tightly.

 

Sans occasionally got to see his brothers blissful face, making him feel a sense of power as he managed to dominate his brother. He'd probably like to this more often. However as he was distracted his pace un-evened, his brothers cock touched the back of his skull, he gagged a little but took it in his stride and attempted to carry on.

 

Papyrus heard his brother gag however, a slowed down before stopping.

 

"are you alright?" Papyrus asked, concerned for his brother.

 

Sans disappointed lifted his head, but not before savouring the pre-cum that was at the tip of his brothers dick. As he fully lifted his head a trail of blue saliva was visible, Papyrus put a hand over his mouth before sitting upright.

 

"Did I ruin it?" Sans sighed, rubbing his arm.

 

"not at all bro" Papyrus hugged Sans.

 

"But... I didn't even get you to cum..."

 

Papyrus coughed in surprise there, "fuck sans, don't say such things"

 

"What? cum?" Sans noticed that his brother twitched.

 

"...yes that"

 

"Why? what's wrong with cum?" he teased as his brother shivered. Was he really getting off this?

 

Sans pulled back and looked at Papyrus, he was bright orange and shaking a little from anticipation.

 

"Can I try again?" he asked, putting his hand on his brothers cheek.

 

He nuzzled into it looking happy enough but Sans knew he was thinking about it. He realised though that his brother's cock was still between them, maybe he could...

 

"i dunno sans- ah fuck!" he groaned as Sans took a firm hold of his dick, rubbing firmly up from the base towards the tip, nipping it slightly.

 

He also brought his tail around from the back, though it was a strain, he managed to wrap it around his brothers cock and continue to rub it. Then as his brother continued to lean in on his hand, he brought his face towards Papyrus' and with a clink, kissed him.

 

Papyrus opened his eyes and saw his brothers bright blue, heart filled eyes look back at him, "fuck me..." he groaned, returning the kiss.

 

As Sans rubbed his dick with both hand and tail, Papyrus moaned loudly, Sans shivered as he felt his brothers voice increase. He conjured up a tongue and pressed it against his brothers. Instinctively he opened his mouth, allowing the tongue access, though he conjured his own and though sloppy the two kissed with passion.

 

Realising that he could move his arms, Papyrus wrapped them around his brothers head, bringing it close to his own. They both panted and moaned as their bodies were pressed together, Sans rested a hand on his brothers chest, whilst the other worked his cock. Papyrus rubbed his brothers head and moved a spare hand towards his neck.

 

Pulling away from the kiss they took a moment to breath before Papyrus dived for his brothers neck, kissing it and occasionally biting it, he'd lick it then would do it again. Sans was soon loosing his dominance over his brother but didn't care.

 

"I love you Papy..." Sans whispered.

 

Papyrus hummed in delight as he picked up the pace and licked all over his brothers sensitive neck, until he found his brothers soft spot and kissed it lightly. Feeling his brother gasp and clench tightly on to his shirt, he took a small bite, relishing the feeling of his brother arching his back pushing his soul as close as he could to his own.

 

"P- pappy~" Sans moaned as he released his hand from his brothers cock and held tightly on to his shoulders instead, allowing his brother to be dominant, feeling the need to be filled once more.

 

Papyrus his brother down on his back but stayed upright himself, taking a moment to look at the whimpering mess that was his brother, he licked his mouth before removing his shirt and Sans' shorts that were stained from cum.

 

"you've cum already?" Papyrus chuckled, "so fucking cute"

 

Throwing the shorts aside he lifted his brothers legs and rested them on his shoulders.

 

"please... take me..." Sans begged in a low voice, biting down on one of his fingers.

 

"heh. how can I say no?" Papyrus took a hold of his hard dick and teased his brother by rubbing it around his entrance before slowly putting it in. Being sure not to hurt his brother, he watched Sans carefully until he was fully in being sure that his brother was ready before moving.

 

"such a good boy..." he grinned, "are you ready?"

 

Sans nodded but grabbed a firm hold of the covers, "i'm ready"

 

Papyrus pulled out slowly the first time as his brother's walls were tight, as he wished to not hurt his dear brother he with a little more force entered again. Sans whimpered as his brother entered him before pulling out. He needed more, he needed his brother to fill him...

 

"T- too slow... papy... f- faster!" Sans begged Papyrus, looking at him pleadingly, "I... I'll be... okay"

 

Papyrus nodded before entering his brother again, allowing himself to move a bit faster to please his dear, sweet, Sans.

 

"f-f-fuck sans... so fucking tight" he groaned before slamming back in. Sans unconsciously closed his eyes as he felt his brothers member thrust into him, his tongue lolled out and he moaned loudly as his brother went faster, he too rolled his hips as his brother thrusted harshly into his cunt. Both panting like wild animals as the pace quickened, both now desperate to feel the release.

 

"open your eyes sans, I want to fucking see them" Papyrus nipped his brother legs, causing him to squeak and open those bright blue eyes that were filled with beautiful hearts.

 

"ahh~ mm~ Papy~ s- so good" Sans moaned, his hand shakily reaching for his brothers.

 

"so cute..." Papyrus grabbed onto that hand and kissed it tenderly before resting it back on the covers.

 

After another few firm thrusts Sans felt himself needing to cum on to his brother, "P- papy~ I- I..."

 

As Sans came his walls clenched tightly around his brother's cock, edging him on also.

 

Taking a moment to steady himself, Papyrus rubbed his brothers head gently before giving it a light peck, "i love you so much" he whispered.

 

"I love..." Sans yawned, "you... too..."

 

Papyrus smiled before pulling out of his brother, moving him around so that his head was on the cushions and underneath the covers. He too lay next to his brother under the covers, pulling him close into an embrace.

 

Papyrus did his best to remain still as his brother's breathing calmed. Knowing that he was asleep he put his hands around Sans' waist and pulled him closer, carefully so not to wake him, kissing his head lightly though he chuckled as he realised his brother still had cat ears on his head. So cute. He thought before finally allowing himself to fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope its good.  
> Better than the last one at least, plenty of changes made.  
> Yeah this will likely be the last one for a while (not too long though) just until I get my assignment work done.  
> Thanks for reading and criticisms or spotted grammar errors is appreciated ^.^


End file.
